AlanaSecord.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=13 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Exasperated, frustrated}'' I swear I spend half my time smoothing the feathers that Justin ruffles. |after=AlanaSecord: We need to be able to collaborate with the other divisions, and that's a lot harder when they're always angry at us. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D137A |before=NPCFAlanaSecord: I swear I spend half my time smoothing the feathers that Justin ruffles. |response=We need to be able to collaborate with the other divisions, and that's a lot harder when they're always angry at us. |after=Player Default: If you can't get along, it's going to be hard to accomplish anything. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D1379 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If you can't get along, it's going to be hard to accomplish anything. |response=Even worse, we've got a lot of smart guys with fragile egos. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Anyway, we'll figure it out. It was good to meet you. |after=AlanaSecord: Just listen to me. It's the first chance we've had to get acquainted, and all I want to do is complain. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D1378 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Sometimes, feathers need to be ruffled to get things done. |response=I won't deny that. I guess I just feel like he comes on a little strong sometimes, you know? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Well, of course you don't. Not yet, anyway. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=I'll stop rambling and let you get back to whatever you're doing. |after=AlanaSecord: Just listen to me. It's the first chance we've had to get acquainted, and all I want to do is complain. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000D1377 |before=Player Default: A little friction between departments is normal. You'll work through it. |response=Yeah, I guess that's true. |after=AlanaSecord: Just listen to me. It's the first chance we've had to get acquainted, and all I want to do is complain. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D1376 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's Justin doing that's causing friction? |response=Oh, he's just pushy and demanding. He thinks his problems should be everyone's biggest concern. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I have to admit, though, the other divisions have never taken our needs as seriously as they should. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=I guess they see us as a necessary evil or something. It's really not fair. |after=AlanaSecord: Just listen to me. It's the first chance we've had to get acquainted, and all I want to do is complain. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=000D1371 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Anyway, we'll figure it out. It was good to meet you. |response=Just listen to me. It's the first chance we've had to get acquainted, and all I want to do is complain. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=In any case, it was good to meet you. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=000D12ED |before= |response=''{Filling in an awkward pause in the conversation.}'' I know, it's a lot to take in. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Exasperated, tired}'' Like any machine, a synth can malfunction. I just wish it didn't happen so often. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A little condescending, but well-intentioned}'' I know it'll be a difficult adjustment for you, but try to remember that synths aren't people. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Frustrated}'' The Directorate should take the synth escapes more seriously. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteSRB |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000C7D79 |before=Justin: I'm seriously thinking of heading over to Robotics to knock some heads together. |response=What now? |after=Justin: They're dragging their feet on the targeting package upgrades I asked for. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C7D77 |before=Justin: Maybe I should take some Coursers with me. You know, send a message. |response=Please don't. There's enough friction as it is between us and pretty much all the other departments. |after=Justin: You going soft on me, Alana? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000D12EA |trow=3 |before=Justin: Has X5-76 checked in yet? |response=Not that I'm aware of. |after=Justin: Hm, better keep an eye on that. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Justin: Has X5-76 checked in yet? |response=Not since the last report. |after=Justin: Hm, better keep an eye on that. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Justin: Has X5-76 checked in yet? |response=I don't think so, no. |after=Justin: Hm, better keep an eye on that. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000D12E8 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Disappointed}'' Just heard from robotics. Sounds like the Courser upgrades have been rescheduled for next month. |after=Justin: Bastards are dragging their feet just to make a point. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' Advanced Systems just sent a message. They denied that request you put in for sub-dermal armor. |after=Justin: Bastards are dragging their feet just to make a point. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed X1-91 is "X one ninety one"}'' Just got an update on the repairs to X1-91. It's going to take a few more weeks. |after=Justin: Bastards are dragging their feet just to make a point. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000D12E6 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Curt, all business}'' Just had a sighting near Poseidon Energy. |after=Justin: Who's in that sector? |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Curt, all business}'' Got a fresh hit just north of the ironworks. |after=Justin: Who's in that sector? |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Curt, all business}'' New report from up near Abernathy Farm. Looks legit. |after=Justin: Who's in that sector? |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000D12E4 |trow=3 |before=Justin: Who's in that sector? |response=''{Confident/ "X two seventy one"}'' Right now, just X2-71 |after=Justin: Set him loose, then. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Justin: Who's in that sector? |response=''{Searching memory. "x three thirty seven"}'' Let me think... it's, uh... X3-37 |after=Justin: Set him loose, then. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Justin: Who's in that sector? |response=''{Searching memory. "x seven fifty-five"}'' Pretty sure it's X7-55 |after=Justin: Set him loose, then. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00169149 |before=InstituteScientist: Doctor Secord, I've just been informed that a Courser in grid J-twelve has stumbled across a rogue synth completely by accident. |response=''{Neutral}'' What model? |after=InstituteScientist: A gen-3, designation S1-14. The report indicates that it has no memory of the Institute or that it is a synth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169147 |before=InstituteScientist: A gen-3, designation S1-14. The report indicates that it has no memory of the Institute or that it is a synth. |response=''{Disbelief, Excited / Disbelief}'' That unit's been missing for months. |after=InstituteScientist: Seeing as how this was not the initial target, how should we proceed? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169145 |before=InstituteScientist: Seeing as how this was not the initial target, how should we proceed? |response=''{Professional / Neutral}'' Bring it back here for reset. We'll send the Courser back out immediately after. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00169124 |before=InstituteScientist: Doctor, we've located a group of abandoned gen-1 synths on the surface. How should we proceed? |response=''{Serious. / Stern}'' Interesting...Engage with extreme aggression, these gen-ones are likely to be hostile. |after=InstituteScientist: The Coursers will destroy them, shouldn't we try to reclaim them in an operational state? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169122 |trow=2 |before=InstituteScientist: The Coursers will destroy them, shouldn't we try to reclaim them in an operational state? |response=''{Neutral}'' Then we'll strip them for parts once they get back here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Find me when they've returned. |after=InstituteScientist: Yes, of course. |abxy=A1b}} DN036_Post |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0010E698 |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I ran across an old woman named Phyllis Daily who thinks she's a synth. |response=''{Concerned}'' Well the surface is a pretty harsh place, she may have just cracked a bit, poor thing. But we'll send a Courser to make sure. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Thanks for letting us know. Here, have this for your trouble. |after= |abxy=A1b}} Inst303 |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0011E6D3 |before=Justin: What exactly is he doing here? |response=Excuse me sir, but is it wise to have this meeting given... present company? |after=Shaun: I will address that issue, but there are other subjects that require our attention first. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6D1 |before=Justin: SRB agents are monitoring all known situations, sir. |response=Oh, yes. Uhh... Watchers have not shown any additional threats at this time. |after=Alana: We're still monitoring increased activity around Fort Independence, though there's no immediate cause for concern. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6D0 |before=Alana: Oh, yes. Uhh... Watchers have not shown any additional threats at this time. |response=We're still monitoring increased activity around Fort Independence, though there's no immediate cause for concern. |after=Alana: Boston International Airport remains occupied, and Brotherhood presence has been noted at several other locations. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6CF |before=Alana: We're still monitoring increased activity around Fort Independence, though there's no immediate cause for concern. |response=Boston International Airport remains occupied, and Brotherhood presence has been noted at several other locations. |after=Alana: And, uhh... Despite a lack of concrete evidence, we have reason to believe that the "Railroad" continues to operate within the Commonwealth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6CE |before=Alana: Boston International Airport remains occupied, and Brotherhood presence has been noted at several other locations. |response=And, uhh... Despite a lack of concrete evidence, we have reason to believe that the "Railroad" continues to operate within the Commonwealth. |after=Alana: Personally I suspect they're becoming more ambitious, but I can't confirm that at this time. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6CD |before=Alana: And, uhh... Despite a lack of concrete evidence, we have reason to believe that the "Railroad" continues to operate within the Commonwealth. |response=Personally I suspect they're becoming more ambitious, but I can't confirm that at this time. |after=Alana: For now, we have assets monitoring all known situations. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6CC |before=Alana: Personally I suspect they're becoming more ambitious, but I can't confirm that at this time. |response=For now, we have assets monitoring all known situations. |after=Shaun: Very good, thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0011E6D5 |before=Justin: Yes, as soon as possible. I want that area completely secure. |response=''{slightly hesitant}'' Oh, I'm... Well, I'm not sure. That was Justin's concern, really. I suppose it's still worth the upgrade. |after=Allie: Right... I'll make sure a team is sent over soon. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=0011FB5A |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Catch me after the meeting, okay? |after= |abxy=A}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved.}'' Being director's a big job. I hope you'll take it seriously. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved.}'' When Father named you as his successor, I'm sure he bruised a few egos. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305 |scene= |topic=00167918 |before=JustinAyo: That's just what I wanted to hear. |response=Good, then we're all in agreement. |after=AllieFilmore: As Director, it's up to you in how we focus our efforts in achieving this goal. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00167947 |trow=2 |before=JustinAyo: Everyone in the Directorate has a say, sir. |response=With all due respect, sir, everyone's allowed a voice here. |after=JustinAyo: Right now we're all here because it's time to decide to finally stand up for ourselves. |abxy=B1a}} |before=JustinAyo: Everyone in the Directorate has a say, sir. |response=With all due respect, ma'am, everyone's allowed a voice here. |after=JustinAyo: Right now we're all here because it's time to decide to finally stand up for ourselves. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00167943 |before=AllieFilmore: I'm sure you will. |response=If I may, we're all here because our position in the Commonwealth has fundamentally shifted. |after=AllieFilmore: Let's not be dramatic, Justin. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167941 |before=JustinAyo: There's nothing dramatic about it. We're in a position to push back, to assert ourselves here. That's what we've talked about all along. |response=It's the only way of looking at it, Allie. You know that as well as the rest of us. |after=ClaytonHoldren: To bring you up to speed: Obviously there are groups in the Commonwealth that stand in opposition to the Institute's goals. |abxy=A1a}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' It's good to finally have the reactor up and running. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Confident / Confident}'' With the reactor online, we can focus on other priorities, like dealing with the Railroad. |after= |abxy=}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{Sad, sympathetic / Sad}'' You spent all that time searching for your son, only to lose him. I can't imagine how you must feel. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Sympathetic... the player became director because his son (the previous director) died / Neutral}'' I'd congratulate you on becoming the new director, but under the circumstances, I think that can wait. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad, sympathetic / Sad}'' You spent all that time searching for your son, only to lose him. I can't imagine how you must feel. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad, sympathetic / Sad}'' You spent all that time searching for your son, only to lose him. I can't imagine how you must feel. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sympathetic... the player became director because his son (the previous director) died / Neutral}'' I'd congratulate you on becoming the new director, but under the circumstances, I think that can wait. |after= |abxy=}} InstM02Post |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=001939FD |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Disbelief, incredulous / Surprised}'' I still can't believe what Justin was doing. Now he's been banished and I'm in charge. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Exasperated, weary / Concerned}'' First, Doctor Zimmer, then Doctor Ayo. How many people is SRB going to lose? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Feeling overwhelmed and unprepared / Concerned}'' Acting director... I really wasn't ready for this. Guess I'll just have to make the best of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, impressed / Impressed}'' Nice work solving that problem with the synth escapes. Liam had us fooled pretty good. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, impressed / Impressed}'' I guess we all underestimated Liam Binet. I admit it, he got the better of us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, impressed / Impressed}'' So it wasn't Doctor Binet helping the synths after all. Doctor Ayo had me convinced. |after= |abxy=}} InstR04 |scene= |srow=13 |topic=000F00CC |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I delivered the transmitter. |response=''{Pleased}'' Good. I'll send a Courser when I can. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' I guess those Raiders didn't know what hit them. |after=Player Default: It was a slaughter. They never stood a chance. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000F00CB |before=Player Default: It was a slaughter. They never stood a chance. |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' In that case, I'm glad you're on our side. |after=QuestGiver: The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F00CA |before=Player Default: On the contrary, they were pretty well prepared. |response=I guess they knew we'd want that synth back. It's not the first time someone's underestimated us. |after=QuestGiver: The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000F00C9 |before=Player Default: The synth is safe, that's all that matters. |response=''{Aloof.}'' I suppose so. |after=QuestGiver: The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000F00C8 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: So, what's my payment? |response=''{Mild surprise and disappointment.}'' Payment? I suppose I can offer you something. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Mild disdain for the player}'' Here, we can spare a few of these from the armory. I hope that's payment enough for you. |after=QuestGiver: The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: So, what's my payment? |response=Here, take a few more of these. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{A bit sinister, but not totally serious about it}'' If you happen to use them against more of those raiders, I certainly won't complain. |after=QuestGiver: The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: So, what's my payment? |response=Aside from gratitude, I'm afraid I've got nothing to offer you. |after=QuestGiver: The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=000F00C3 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: In that case, I'm glad you're on our side. |response=''{Serious}'' The raiders are a constant threat to our scavenging operations. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Unfortunately, more synths are likely to be captured. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=If you want to continue helping us out, check back with me and I'll let you know if we need another rescue. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000EEF94 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Disappointed / Concerned}'' Looks like the synth was destroyed. I guess you were too late. In any case, the mission's over. |after=QuestGiver: A raider gang just hit one of our scavenger teams. The bastards captured a gen-1 synth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Urgent, important / Somber}'' I'm glad you're here. I just got some bad news, and you should probably hear it. |after=QuestGiver: A raider gang just hit one of our scavenger teams. The bastards captured a gen-1 synth. |abxy=A}} |topic=000F00D6 |trow=2 |before=NPCFAlanaSecord: Looks like the synth was destroyed. I guess you were too late. In any case, the mission's over. |response=''{Urgent, important, a little worried / Irritated}'' A raider gang just hit one of our scavenger teams. The bastards captured a gen-1 synth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A little worried, hoping for help / Worried}'' Our tracking shows that it's still functioning, but we don't have the assets to spare for a rescue. |after=Player Default: I'll deal with those raiders. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000F00D5 |before=Player Default: I'll deal with those raiders. |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' I knew I could count on you. |after=QuestGiver: Take this transmitter. Give it to the synth when you find it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F00D4 |before=Player Default: If raiders took that synth, it's probably spare parts by now. |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' Whole or in pieces, it doesn't matter. We can't allow Institute technology to remain in enemy hands. |after=QuestGiver: Take this transmitter. Give it to the synth when you find it. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000F00D3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: There's got to be a Courser nearby who can handle it. |response=''{Irritated, a little exasperated}'' Nothing in that area, no. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Direct, pointed / Stern}'' At this point, it's you or it's nothing. Hopefully I can count on you to take care of this. |after=QuestGiver: Take this transmitter. Give it to the synth when you find it. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000F00D2 |before=Player Default: Do you have a fix on its location? |response=Yeah. In fact, I can upload the location to your Pip-boy. |after=QuestGiver: Take this transmitter. Give it to the synth when you find it. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000F00CD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I knew I could count on you. |response=Take this transmitter. Give it to the synth when you find it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Report back when the raiders are gone and I'll schedule the retrieval. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000EEF94 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Urgent, important}'' Got another report of an abducted synth. Any chance you can look into it? |after=Player Default: Of course. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Urgent, important}'' I still need someone to rescue that synth. Do you have the time? |after=Player Default: Of course. |abxy=A}} |topic=000F010C |before=Player Default: Of course. |response=''{Pleased.}'' Great. I'll be ready to send that Courser when you return. |after=QuestGiver: Can you do it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F010B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not right now, no. |response=''{Disappointed}'' I see. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed}'' Well, I won't keep you any longer. |after=QuestGiver: Can you do it? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000F010A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll see what I can do. |response=I'll give you the location, and you can do what you want with it. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Mild disappointment}'' Thanks for hearing me out, anyway. |after=QuestGiver: Can you do it? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000F0109 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do I need to do? |response=Locate the synth that the raiders abducted, and give it a transmitter. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I'll send a Courser to home in on the signal and retrieve the synth. |after=QuestGiver: Can you do it? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000F0104 |before=Player Default: Great. I'll be ready to send that Courser when you return. |response=''{Hopeful}'' Can you do it? |after=Player Default: Of course. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000EEF92 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Urgency}'' The sooner you can get to that synth, the better. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, angry / Irritated}'' Those damn raiders are nothing but trouble. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pensive}'' We really should improve security for our surface work crews, but our resources are limited. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAlanaSecord.txt